


[untitled meme fic]

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight





	[untitled meme fic]

"Why shouldn't we consider it?"

Shannon's sunburnt arms, held protectively before her ribs, formed a defensive barrier between them. She glowered at him--face as red as her arms; eyes naked without makeup and sunglasses--and scowled with the furious little-girl petulance Boone had always despised.

"Scavenging," she spat, "hunting, *grave-digging!* They're coming for us, Boone--they're looking for us *right now,* and I won't give up!"

Boone's lips narrowed. 'Look after your sister,' mom had said, long ago; 'be gentle with her.' He was *trying,* but he couldn't do both--couldn't keep her safe and alive while being *nice.*

"Accepting reality doesn't mean I'm giving up hope, Shannon."

Shannon's lips twisted. "That's a change," she said, turning away from him. "You've given up on everything else. You always have."


End file.
